lotwdfandomcom-20200214-history
Clementine
Clementine is a main character in Last of The Walking Dead. A mature, kind, and polite girl, who in time developed more brash and forceful traits, Clementine struggles to adapt to the harsh world around her after being sheltered from it for most of her life. Biography Clementine was born shortly after the outbreak, only a year after the pandemic crisis of 2011. After learning of his wife Diana’s pregnancy, Clementine's father Ed made the brisk judgment of leaving the FEDRA quarantine situated in Atlanta, the one they had lived in for nearly 5 months, with the intent of finding a healthy, safer home for their daughter. Diana and Ed left the facility in the midst of the night, hiding in the outskirts of Georgia, where together they built a modest farm, staying there in seclusion for the next 8 years. Clementine grew up in that sheltered environment, hardly aware of any of what occurred beyond her doorstep, knowing nothing but the strong affection and devotion bestowed upon her by Diana and Ed. Only a few weeks before her 9th birthday, the FEDRA troops had lastly been able to track down Clementine’s house with the full intention of gunning down any and all of it’s occupants. Upon hearing the terrifying noises made by the marching FEDRA soldiers, Clem was told by her mother to run as fast as she could, taking with her only a small backpack containing enough supplies for a few days, as well as some of her personal belongings. ‘’Wait for us, and be safe.’’ were Diana’s final words to the girl, before she escaped through the house’s backdoor. A few miles away from Clem’s house was a lake shore, one her father would occasionally take her to when they went fishing. In that place, far away from her home, they had built a small cottage and a treehouse, and it is there that Clementine waited for her parents… yet after days and nights of solitude, and a growing feeling of utter despair, they never came. Long after the girl had begun to give up hope however, a man named Lee found her and took her under his wing with the promise of keeping her safe. Weeks, months, years went by… Lee and Clementine travelled east, then north, in an effort to avoid the FEDRA armed forces roaming through the state of Georgia. Clementine was however, kept in the dark regarding the connection between FEDRA and their constant moving from place to place. Staying away from large settlements, opting instead for small groups, first they stumbled upon the motor Inn, where a man named Kenny and his family were situated along with many others. Surviving on their own after the motor inn group’s passing, Lee and Clementine developed a great bond, protecting each other and holding out hope that one day they would find a home for them. While roaming through North Carolina, Lee and Clementine stumbled upon a group of FEDRA refugees situated in a cabin far north. There they learned of an infamous FEDRA operative solely named Carver, who had allegedly been on their tail for months. Though their time spent with the cabin group was a peaceful one, it soon came to an end when the FEDRA soldiers led by Carver located their hideout, kicking off a witch hunt against the cabin group and killing many of them in the process. Lee and Clem would eventually outrun Carver’s military force in Ohio, enduring a harsh winter in the process. With all their newfound companions either dead or captured, Lee and Clementine kept on moving without looking back, having only the company of one another. It had been 4 years since they met. Now pushing through the desolated cities of Pittsburg, Lee and Clementine intend to find the large, infamous group known only as the “Fireflies’’, seeking above all to finally bring an end to their life of continuous running. Relationships Ellie Though their first encounter was less than cordial, with time, Clementine is shown to get along with Ellie quite well, even coming to terms with the fact that the girl may just be one of her closest friends. Though Ellie was the first one to attempt to close the gap between the two of them, it wasn't until the group made their way through the sewers that Clementine made the choice to open up to her, offering Ellie a candy bar as an apology. After being forced to make by on their own, separated from Lee and Joel, Clementine and Ellie grew further closer, the two girls confinding in one another, culminating in Clementine's insistance that they could sleep in the same bed. While Clementine finds out Ellie was infected and had been keeping her immunity a secret, learning that fact does little to hurt their relationship, the two of them promising not to keep any more secrets from eachother. Clementine is shown to be annoyed at times by Ellie's more jovial persona, but has acknowledged that it's also partly what makes her so engaging to be around. By the end of the Pittsburgh arc, Clementine demonstrates her trust in Ellie by recounting to her what led her to become so distant: The passing of Sarah, and the departure of Jane, hoping above all else, that neither of those things will ever happen again to someone she cherishes as much as Ellie. Lee Joel Jane Trivia * During the planning phase, it was decided that Clementine should not know about her parents' fate, and that Lee would be the one keeping it a secret, in order to add to his now much less significant burden of being a convicted criminal. * The fate of the cabin group was confirmed shortly after Jane was determined to have a role in the story, due to the improbability of reencountering both one of their members and Jane in such a short span of time. * Ed taught Clementine how to swim at an early age, though she still seems to struggle somewhat when in deep water, particularly during the sewer section. * Clementine's favorite story book is "Where The Wild Things Are", and the only one she still carries with her as of the Jackson arc. * Clementine has Cynophobia * In conversation, Clementine seems to swear the most around Ellie. * Despite having been homeschooled, Clementine's academic knowledge is rather limited. History being one small exception.Category:Characters